Spanish Dream
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: If you didnt read C.A.T.S vs D.O.G.S by Aurorawolfa....then read it before you read this...it will be less confusing. SodapopXBlurr.....this one is a lil about Sodapops unknowen past......


A baby was crying. A new baby girl was born.

'Aquí usted Sr. y señora Monivaer del bebé.'

(Here you baby Mr. and Mrs. Monivaer.)

The nurse gave the baby to the jet black hair, lushes pink lips,and grey misty eyes. The mother unwrapped the baby while the father of the new born child sat next to her. Both the of them gasped.

'Pero el bebé es una muchacha.' Said the father. 'Pero quisimos a un muchacho.'

(But the baby is a girl.).........................................(But we wanted a boy.)

Then nures was shoked with the parents reaction.(sp)

'Pero Sr., señora ella bebé muy beautyful.' said the nures

(But Mr, Mrs she very beautyful baby.)

'Láncelo hacia fuera.' said the mother

(Throw it out)

'¡Q-qué?!' Exlame the nures

(W-what!?)

'¡Dije el tiro él hacia fuera! ¡No hago un wrech!' yelled the mother

(I said throw it out! I dont a wrech!)

'Usted no hará a ninguna tal nuera de la cosa.' a old but wise voice called out.

Both parents and the nurse turn aroud to see a older woman come in the room. She was old but very strong her peper hair was tie up in a bun, here eyes were like cat green, and she walk with a cane.

¡Madre!' the father said

'¡No le dejaré lanzarla hacia fuera! ¡Ella es mi grandaughter! Y además de Ricardo quiere a una pequeña hermana.' the old woman said.

(I will not let you throw her out! She is my grandaughter! And besides Ricardo wants a little sister.)

Then a lil boy no more the 5 years old came running in. He had messy jet black hair misty blue eyes. He had a wide grin on his face of hearing the new of his new born baby sister.

'¡Está eso mi hermana del bebé! ¿Puedo ver? ¿Puedo ver a mi hermana del bebé!?' the lil boy asked who was his name Ricardo.

(Is that my baby sister! Can I see? Can I see my baby sister!?)

'¡Ella no es su hermana Ricardo!' the mother yelled

(She is not your sister Ricardo!)

The young boy frownd at what his mother said. The grandmother saw this.

'Ella es sí Marta.' the grandmother said

The father frownd he snached the baby from the mother who name is Marta and put the baby in the Ricardo arms.

'¿Si quiera a un hijo de la hermana? ¡Multa aquí! ¡Usted toma cuidado de esta cosa y se va!' the father yelled at his son.

(If want a sister son? Fine here! You take care of this thing and leave!)

Ricardo grew red in anger in how his father and mother were treating is new baby sister.

'¡La multa I! I don' ¡necesidad de t usted o mamá!' he yelled back at his father and stomped away with his new baby sister.

(Fine I will! I don't need you or mom!)

He went out side of the room and sat in the beanch. Then the lil baby girl stated to whiper and was about to cry.

'Shhhhh Don' hermana del bebé del grito de t. El hermano mayor está aquí. I' m aquí. Shhhhh.' ricardo said trying to sooth the lil baby by gently rocking her. Then he got a great idea. He thought of a lullaby that his grandmother sang.

'A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
The baby girl went back to clamed down and lookes at her new brother after the song was over. Ricardo smiled softly at the baby as she cooed. Then he was snap out of his thoughts when some one sat be side him. He turn around and saw his grandmother.

'¿Mi nieto cuáles son usted que va a llamarla?' asked the old woman

(My grandson what are you going to call her?)

Ricardo thought a moment. And looked at his new sister to see what name suits her. The baby had jet black lil hair, big cute bight green eye, the baby was very cute. She was like Saint Maria's. Then it hit him. Thats what he'll name her.

'Su nombre es Maria. Después del santo Maria.' he said

(Her name is Maria. After Saint Maria.)

"Sodapop?"

"Sodapop!"

Sodapop woke up when some one yelled out her name. She looked to see her first love. The fastest autobot. Burr! She was sleeping on his lap. Blurr look at his love worriedly (sp)

"Are-you-ok-soda?" Blurr asked

Sodapop looked at blurr funny.

"yes why?"soda asked

"Because-you-leaking."said blurr

Sodapop knew wat that he ment. She dryed off the tears. Soda saw shocked she never cryed.

"Did-you-have-a-bad-dream?"asked blurr

"No"sodapop said

Soda looked at blurr and smiled.

"dont worry amor (love) it nothing" she said to her love as she snugged in his lap trying to go back napping. But her only thought was.....was.....that her past that she dramet......

Only time will tell.


End file.
